ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A New Hero is Born: Part 1
Story [The screen displays someone's hand tapping against a school desk, It zooms up, revealing Thadd's face as he stares at the clock, It reads 3:59, He watches as it hits 12, A loud BEEEEP! noise as the final bell rings, His class sprockets out of their seats and run toward the door.] ???: Wait. One More Announcement! groans and goes back to their seats, A lady around the age of late-60's walks in front of the class, presumbly the teacher Teacher: Due to limited time, We are NOT going to be handing out summer reading assignments! Anyways, Happy Summer! Including Thadd runs out of the class and enter the crowded hallway, plastered with old marroon lockers, Thadd walks toward the door as a skinny kid moves in front of him Kid: Hey! Thaddeus! Where ya' going? Thaddeus: Oh great, Edward. Summer time just started a few seconds ago and you want to stop and bully me? Edward: Nah, the principal told me he'll give me 3 hours detention if I hit you again. Just go. walks past him, Edward sticks his foot out, tripping Thaddeus, Thadd falls, dropping his backpack, People crowded around them laugh and poke at Thadd, Thadd gets up and grabs his backpack, beginning to walk away Edward: Ah, Going so soon? Thaddeus: GO AWAY, YOU THICK-HEADED IDIOT! Edward: Or what? [Edward shoves Thaddeus, Thaddeus punches him in the jaw, Edward staggers back as everyone goes OOOOO.] Edward: That's it! runs toward Thaddeus, Thaddeus runs toward the door and runs out of the school, heading toward The sidewalk, A teacher stops them Teacher: What is going on here? Edward: Thaddeus hit me! Teacher: Edward, I've had enough of your lies! Both of you, go home! walks past her, Edward is stopped by the teacher Teacher: Edward, you may wait 5 minutes until Thaddeus leaves. glares angrily at Thaddeus walking away, It cuts to Thaddeus as he walks down the sidewalk, It cuts when he gets home, He knocks on the door Thaddeus: Hey! I'm home! is about to knock again when Roddrick, Thadd's brother bursts out of the door Roddrick: Ah! There's my little brother! grabs and noogies Thaddeus, Thaddeus pushes him off Thaddeus: Mom said no more noogies! Roddrick: So? She isn't home. Why the bad mood? You got bullied at school? walks in, muttering Thaddeus: Yeah, I'm glad I don't have to deal with Edward anymore. closes the door, Smokey, Roddrick's pitbull runs up to Thaddeus, panting heavily Thaddeus: Hey! Down! gestures Smokey again, He does so, Thaddeus heads toward his room, enters and closes the door, locking it, Thadd's room is neat but covered in modern technology, such as a computer, TV, console, ETC, Also having a window, large bed, and opened closet, filled with clothes, Thadd enters his closet and comes out, wearing pajames [He jumps, landing on his bed, wrapping his blankets around him, He grabs the remote and turns on the TV, It shows his digital clock, 4:47] [It slowly jump-cuts, The clock now reading 7:14 and his room slightly dim, Thadd half-asleep, Someone knocks on his door, Thaddeus gets out of bed and opens his door, It's his father, Pax] Pax: Son, we need to talk. Thaddeus: *Groans* Am I in trouble? Pax: It depends, I don't want you spending your summer in your room, so I set up a- Thaddeus: IS IT CAMP? Pax: *Shushes Him* It's a meteor shower happening at Silver Oak Park tomorrow, I want you and your brother to go. Thaddeus: Are you serious? Why aren't you going? Pax: I'm going back to work in a few hours. I want you to bond with your brother today. Thaddeus: But he isn't the bonding type, Dad! Pax: It'll be a fun time and that's fine. It starts tomorrow at 7:45 PM, We'll pick you up at 9 PM. No arguing, Okay? Thaddeus: But-! *Sighs* Fine. Pax: Good, Now It's Time for Bed. Thaddeus: Goodnight Dad. closes his door and relocks it, He talks to himself as he walks to bed Thaddeus: Great, more than 2 hours with my knucklehead brother. gets in bed Thaddeus: Whatever, It won't be bad. [Thaddeus closes his eyes, It jump-cuts to morning, His alarm goes off, He grunts and hits the Snooze button, He gets out of bed and changes, He groans, remembering his plans for today, It jump-cuts to Pax's truck driving toward a sign with the words SILVER OAK PARK: HOME OF THE SILVER OAKS!] truck stops, Roddrick with Smokey and Thadd gets out, carrying bags Pax: Have a Great Time! closes the door and drives away, Thadd and Roddrick talk while walking Thadd: I don't get why Dad would make us bond together! Roddrick: Thadd, you're not a outside person. I happen to not agree to this idea either, but Dad won't stop until he gets his way. groans and continues, A narrator with Thadd's voice says: Narrator: Little did I know, I would never regret this decision. jump-cuts to Thadd and Roddrick sitting against a tree, The sky late-afternoon and nearing 7:45 PM Thadd: I'mmm boreddd! Roddrick: You said that 36 times. Thadd: You kept count? Roddrick: I do to annoy you. groans, The sky suddenly fills with meteors, Roddrick and Thadd stare at them as the other people there cheer Thadd: I've had it! I'm going my seperate way! It's less boring than sitting against a stupid tree! Roddrick: Whatever, Have it your way. jump-cuts to Thadd walking in a forrest, not too faraway from the meteor shower Thadd: Stupid brother! Thinks he is better than me! kicks a few rocks, He looks up, spotting a single meteor soaring in-front of him Thadd: A shooting star, huh? Well, I wish I wasn't the loser everyone picked on. I wished I was like a... hero. I don't know! shooting star begins dimming and suddenly stops in mid-air Thadd: Huh? shooting star suddenly drops, smashing into the Earth, Thadd flies back Thadd: Ow! Ow!! gets up, A giant crater with a glowing object inside it, Thadd glares and walks toward it, Looking inside the crater, Seeing some sort of rolled-up glowing metal ball Thadd: What the hell? jumps into the crater and reaches toward it, The ball unravels, Revealing a watch-like item inside, The Hydraimitrix Thadd: What is that? A watch? looks behind him Thadd: Roddrick!! looks back, He reaches toward the watch-like item and grabs it, It feels like latex and metal mixed together Thadd: Maybe, It IS a watch? clamps it on his right wrist, It locks in place Thadd: Haha! Cool! presses a button, The hologram wheel pops up Thadd: Gah! Huh? spins through the wheel, Stopping on Diamondhead Thadd: So, I just...? puts his finger on the dial and pushes down, A green light explodes out of his body, Teal-green colored crystals pop out of his body, covering his entire body, His eyes roll back in their sockets, turning dark-purple, 2 large crystals shoot out of his back Thadd: AAAAAH! [It cuts to black, TO BE CONTINUED! appears] Major Events * Summer begins. * Thadd's family is seen. * Thadd finds the Hydraimitrix. Aliens Used * Diamondhead (cameo) Trivia * This is the first T10: GR episode. * This episode has 3 parts, the longest part episode in Season 1. * The first alien is seen, Diamondhead. Category:Fanon Shows Category:Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Thaddeus 10: Galactic Renegade